A decline in the potential for cell replication by certain cell populations is an important aspect of normal aging. In order to study cell replication as a function of human age, it is crucial to find the most appropriate model system. We are investigating cell population replication as well as other cellular "aging" parameters in cultured skin fibroblasts derived from young and old human donors.